We Must Live On
by Silly Bobbit
Summary: The years have past and they are the only ones left. All others have passed on. Doctor and Jack


We Must Live On

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing...but the tears I shed while writing this -that was deep! yay me!-**

**A/N: Ok so I decided to post this now. Because I felt bad because it took me so long to post Chapter 7 of WOWL. So here it is...if you cry...could you tell me? In a _REVIEW?_** **It will make me feel better because I have a cold...you know what they say "Thou shalt review, forsooth egads the writer shalt be healed of all illnesses..." (I don't know _where_ that came from) **

* * *

The Sun shone brightly down into the heart of Cardiff where the lone figure stood. The man standing there had graying brown hair and had the look of one whom age and time had suddenly snuck up on. His long, dark, and now worn out trench coat flapped in the gently breeze. He stared straight at the towering fountain in front of him, oblivious to his surroundings. Inhabitants of Cardiff, some human some not, strolled past, taking no notice of the silent man.

Something finally caught his attention, the sound of a pulsing wheezing. Only then did he allow himself a weary smile. Gradually a blue police came into view and completely materialized with a thud. Moments later another figure stepped outside the dilapidated doors and came up beside the solitary man.

They stood together in companionable silence, with the newcomer gazing tiredly about. He was so old, so very very old now. Earth had changed he saw, aliens resided here now, and the humans thought it normal. Strange times indeed. He hadn't been here in so long, so maybe not so strange anymore. This man, unlike the first, had not visibly aged at all. He wore the same face he had for a century and a half. But perhaps it had been longer than that. Or perhaps shorter. He was now over a thousand years old. That was as close as he could figure it. He didn't keep track or care anymore. As far as he was concerned, his real living life had already ended. He was still there, saving whole universes and planets at a time, but he had long ago lost his enthusiasm. Now he only practiced his duty because there was nothing else.

The man once called Jack by his acquaintances finally spoke, "Rose?"

"Gone."

A tear rolled down Jack's cheek before he responded, "How long?"

"Eighty years today." The Doctor's face was haggard.

"There was never anyone else?"

"She was the last."

"How?"

"Time."

"Of course," Jack grew silent once more.

"I never took another companion after her, I couldn't do it. I've been alone for so long." He took a deep breath, "we're the last ones, Jack. Everyone has passed on."

"Such is our curse."

"Yes."

"She spoke of you, right before she died. Wanted me to tell you goodbye. She knew what was happening; she must have known it for a while. She was strong until the end. Her only regret was leaving me alone." The Doctor laughed bitterly, "Told me I needed to find someone else, she didn't want me to be lonely. Begged me to promise her I would. She was gone before I could answer."

Jack knew he had no great enough words to comfort, so he didn't say anything.

"What about you?" The Doctor asked.

"I never found the right person. I guess there never was anyone."

"I'm sorry."

There was stillness for several minutes before Jack spoke again. "That time I told you, at the end of the universe, that I didn't want to die? Well I've changed my mind."

"I can't do anything about it."

"I know."

"So what will you do now?" The Doctor said, looking his face for the first time since his arrival.

"I don't know. They have intergalactic space travel now; I might catch a ride to somewhere."

"You could…" he spoke slowly, "come along with me. For old time's sake."

"No," Jack shook his head. "I couldn't, not without Rose, too many memories. But maybe someday."

"I understand. Well then I'd best be off."

"Alright. Good to see you Doctor." Said Jack, shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Oh c'mere." The Doctor took Jack into a hug, winking as he withdrew. He turned away and began the short trek to the Tardis.

"Doctor?" Jack called.

"Yes?" The Doctor turned back to him.

"I don't know why, but many pass while some of us are forced to live on. There must be a reason."

The Doctor nodded solemnly, "I hope so Jack." With a final wave he disappeared into the Tardis.

-----------------------------------------------

Millions of years into the future, in the great city of New New York, the Face of Boe sat. Many long years had passed since he had seen the Doctor in his tenth regeneration, millions upon millions. He smiled to himself as he saw Rose enter the room. He knew this was the last time he would see her, for soon the ghosts would come, and Torchwood. While she was in the parallel world, he would die. Yes, he knew the exact moment of his death. Seeing her gave him renewed strength. And for now he would keep on living.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So...unless you already figured it out...the whole thing with Rose is that...She came back through the rift but lived a normal lenth life. Yea... _Please Review!!!_**


End file.
